herofandomcom-20200223-history
Deputy Jordan Parrish
Deputy Jordan Parrish is a character on the supernatural drama Teen Wolf. He says he moved to Beacon Hills because he felt “drawn here" and, due to high mortality among law enforcement, several jobs were open. Parrish is ex-military and trained as part of a "Hazardous Device Team" meaning he dealt with bombs and explosive materials. The young deputy has grown closer to Sheriff Stilinski in his short time on the force. The sheriff now trusts him and seeks his help with all aspects of the supernatural. Jordan is an ally of the McCall Pack and appears to have both an emotional and supernatural connection (as well as possibly a romantic connection) to Lydia Martin, who, as a Banshee, is a harbinger of death just like him. He is portrayed by Ryan Kelley. History Parrish makes his first appearance when Stiles goes missing in "Riddled". In "Letharia Vulpina", Parrish operated on a suspected bomb disguised as a birthday present left on the school bus, to determine if it is a bomb. He manages to distract the student Jared, the one holding the potential explosive while he was opening it by chatting with Jared to take his mind off of the present situation. In "Insatiable", Stilinski tells Parrish he likes having him around and asks why he'd transfer. Parrish responds that he transferred to Beacon Hills because he felt drawn there, thinking he needed a change of space. In the Season 3 finale, Parrish and Stilinski are attacked at the Sheriff's station by the Oni, slashed by their blades, slowly killing them, but are cured when the Oni are destroyed. Personality Jordan is a very benevolent person who believes in doing the right thing and who is dedicated to his role as a police officer to protect and serve his community. He has been shown to be willing to help anyone who needs it, such as when he helped Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski with the Deadpool investigation, and when he guarded Tracy Stewart's house in his free time because he was worried about her safety. He is also a very loyal person, and will go out of his way to protect those he cares about, such as when he lied to Belasko about not knowing Scott McCall, even despite the fact that Belasko offered to spare his life if he told him where Scott was. Jordan detests seeing people hurt, and even went so far as to turn himself in as the thief of the bodies of the dead Chimeras while in a Hellhound fugue state because he didn't want to risk accidentally hurting anyone else. He appears to be frightened by the prospect of his powers, and is worried about his lack of knowledge and control of what he is and what he can do. Jordan has also demonstrated a very understanding and open-minded personality, as he wasn't at all disturbed by the idea of Lydia being psychic, and once the McCall Pack explained the supernatural world to him, he accepted it without question. Finally, Jordan is also a very patient person, as he talked Chris Argent into fighting for his life after he had given up hope, and helped calm down Jared when it was suspected that he had unknowingly picked up a bomb in a package. Abilities Category:Officials Category:Teen Wolf Heroes Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Supporters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Elementals